encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ursula Gresser
Ursula Gresser (* 5. Oktober 1957Gresser, Ursula, LC Authorities, abgerufen am 18. Juni 2013.) ist eine deutsche Internistin und Rheumatologin. Seit 1997 ist sie außerplanmäßige ProfessorinArbeitsgemeinschaft der Transferstellen Bayerischer Universitäten (TBU) für Innere Medizin an der Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München (LMU). Werdegang und Wirken Gresser schloss 1984 das Studium der Humanmedizin an der LMU München ab und arbeitete im Anschluss bis 1996 an der Medizinischen Poliklinik des Klinikums der Universität München. Während dieser Tätigkeit habilitierte sie sich im November 1990 für Innere Medizin an der LMU München und erhielt 1997 die außerordentliche Professur der Universität München. Ab 1999 arbeitete sie als niedergelassene Ärztin in der Sauerlacher Praxisklinik für Innere Medizin und Rheumatologie, die sie als Gemeinschaftspraxis mit dem Chirurgen René G. Holzheimer betrieb. Medientätigkeit Gresser war ab 1978 als Journalistin und Korrespondentin für verschiedene Herausgeber tätig. 1996 wurde sie Leiterin des Fachbereichs Medizin & Gesundheitsberufe im wissenschaftlichen Springer-Verlag am Standort Heidelberg. Ab 1999 war sie auch als Medienberaterin der Bertelsmann-Gruppe tätig. Ihre Management-Ausbildung erhielt sie von Fredmund Malik in St. Gallen. Sie ist zudem wissenschaftliche Leiterin des von Martin Heidingsfelder geleiteten kommerziellen Projekts PolitPlag. Sonstiges Engagement Ursula Gresser ist seit Anfang der 1990er Jahre Mitglied der CSU und der Frauen Union. Für die CSU München war sie Mitglied im Bezirksausschuss Ludwigsvorstadt-Isarvorstadt. http://www.mydict.com/Wort/Ursula+Gresser/ Ehrenamtlich tätig ist sie außerdem in der Initiativgruppe Mütter helfen. Publikationen (Auswahl) * Physiologie, Mediscript-Verlag, 1982, ISBN 3-88320-073-5 * Immunologische Parameter bei Patienten mit chronischer Polyarthritis (cP) und Goldtherapie (Dissertation), 1985 * mit Wolfram G. Zoller, Birgit Weigold (Hrsg.): Abdominelle Ultraschalldiagnostik. Grundkurs : Begleittext zu den Ultraschallkursen an der Medizinischen Poliklinik der Universität München in Zusammenarbeit mit der Bayerischen Landesärztekammer, S. Karger-Verlag, 1989, ISBN 978-3-8055-5012-3 * mit Mohamed Adjan, Franz Wagner: Physiologie : nach dem Gegenstandskatalog für die ärztliche Vorprüfung, Mediscript-Verlag, 1989, ISBN 3-88320-188-X * Therapie von Hyperurikämie und Gicht mit Urikosurika: Bedeutung und Häufigkeit der Hyperurikämie; Benzbromaron - ein neuer genetischer Polymorphismus im Arzneimittelstoffwechsel ; Irtemazole - erste Studien über ein neues Urikosurikum (Habilitationsschrift), Mediscript-Verlag, 1990, ISBN 3-88320-202-9 * mit Diana Lüftner, Mohamed Adjan: Physiologie : nach dem Gegenstandskatalog für die ärztliche Vorprüfung; zum GK I, Mediscript-Verlag, ISBN 3-541-25103-4 * mit Nepomuk Zöllner, Wolfram G. Zoller: Einführung in die Ultraschalldiagnostik; [Kurzlehrbuch und Atlas], S. Karger-Verlag, 1992 ISBN 978-3805559744 * mit René G. Holzheimer (Hrsg.): Venenthrombose und Lungenembolie: Epidemiologie, Diagnostik, Prophylaxe und Therapie, Holzapfel-Verlag, ISBN 3-926098-07-4 * mit Ronney A. de Abreu (Hrsg.): Molecular genetics, biochemistry and clinical aspects of inherited disorders of purine and pyrimidine metabolism, ISBN 3-540-56774-7 * mit Nepomuk Zöllner, Rüdiger Hehlmann (Hrsg.): Innere Medizin, Springer-Lehrbuch, ISBN 3-540-53050-9 * mit Nepomuk Zöllner, Ronney A. de Abreu (Hrsg.): Urate deposition in man and its clinical consequences, Springer-Verlag, ISBN 3-540-53971-9 * mit René G. Holzheimer und C. Nitz: Lunar phase does not influence surgical quality., European Journal of Medical Research, 2003, 8(9):414-418 Weblinks * Persönliche Website * Ursula Gresser auf der Homepage der Uni Regensburg * Veröffentlichungen, PubMed Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Internist Kategorie:Rheumatologe Kategorie:Mediziner (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Mediziner (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München) Kategorie:CSU-Mitglied Kategorie:Person (Sauerlach) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1957 Kategorie:Frau